The wedding of Pharaoh Atem and Champion Yugia
by female transformer toa
Summary: After one month, Atem becomes blind when Shadowmere find him and brings him to the empire where he is reunited with Yugia. After his reunion with Yugia, when his mother, Seto, and Isis find him, They are there for a reason. Time for a wedding. AtemXYugia


It had been a year since Yugia had been bandished from Egpyt. Atem thought of Yugia everyday. "My pharaoh, Why are you outside when you should be inside?" Mana asked. "I know you tricked my father into banishing Yugia. I will find Yugia and bring her back to Egypt as my wife" Atem said. "You love a beggar girl over a princess like me?" Mana said furious that Atem was still in love with Atem. "If I can't have you, then no one can" Mana said throwing Atem over te edge. Atem closed his eyes and landed on a horse. He had become blind and couldn't see anymore.

The horse carried him all the way to cyrodiil where he was beaten by strangers. The strangers stopped to see their hero, The Champion of cyrodiil, walking towards them and she looked at them with a angry look on her face.

The champion of cyrodiil looked at Atem and ran over to him. "Atem" The champion said running towards him. "Who is there?" Atem demanded. "It's me, Yugia" the champion said. "You can't be Yugia. She was banished to cyrodiil and I know the song she sang that drew me to her. She had a beautiful voice and I miss her" Atem said tears streaming down his face. "I know that song" the champon said.

Champion/Yugia: _Though the winter blows bitter cold And bright days are done There's a season we'll soon behold When we'll all laugh in the sun _

_Though we danced and sang through the night Now those nights are none Soon they'll come a new morning light We'll sing and dance in the sun _

_Though the fates have torn us apart And we don't know how or when With the dawn I know in my heart We'll be together again _

_I've known you a life and a day But we've just begun Come with me I'll show you the way We'll soon live free in the sun _

_We'll soon live free in the sun. _

"Yugia knows that song. Is it really you, Yugia?" Atem asked as Yugia. "Yes, Atem. It is me" Yugia said tears of her own streaming down her cheeks. Her tears touched Atem's purple eyes and Atem's vision became clear. He saw Yugia's face and remembered those blue eyes. "Atem, Let's go to my home in Anvil" Yugia said getting on Shadowmere. "This is your horse?" Atem said. "Yes. Her name is Shadowmere" Yugia said helping Atem up. Yugia told her horse to go and the purple mare with red eyes galloped towards Anvil.

A month later...

Yugia, will you marry me here in cyrodiil?" Atem asked Yugia placing the same diamond gold ring martin had given to Yugia before he died. "Yes, Atem" Yugia said as she and Atem kissed. Shadowmere saw some Egyptians riding towards Atem and Yugia and got in front to stop them. "My Pharaoh, You are safe" a preist said bowing down. A preistess bowed down to the Pharaoh. The only one who didn't bow down was Queen Cassandra. "My son, You're alive" Cassandra said hugging both Atem and Yugia. "Yugia, you are alive and now you and Atem will marry" Cassandra said. The next morning, Yugia and Atem were in the temple of one awaiting their wedding. Isis and Cassandra helped Yugia get dress.

Isis helped Yugia into a beautiful egyptian silver wedding dress. Cassandra placed Yugia's silver amulet aroung Yugia's neck and her own egyptian crown on Yugia's head as Isis gave Yugia a bundle of the flowers Yugia had loved when she was living in the palace in Egypt. Seto helped Atem get ready. "You know Yugia was always a begger right?" Seto asked. "I know that. Yugia told me that she always lived on the streets but never stealing from people. She always sang in the streets for coins. With the money she earned those days, she bought bread but always gave the bread to even hungrier people. When I touched her hand, It felt like love. Yugia was always determined to have happiness and freedom from the way people treated her back in Egypt" Atem said.

"

I know. My rod saw no evil spirit and she has a good, beautiful heart" Seto said. "Atem, it's time" Cassandra said. After doing their vows to love each other forever, Atem and Yugia were made husband and wife. They returned to their home in Anvil for a new wife together. Not even Mana could ever break their love.

I don't own Cyrodiil, Atem, Mana, Seto, Isis, Martin, the temple of one, In the sun, and Shadowmere. I do own The wood elf Yugia and Cassandra.


End file.
